


Stop Flying Solo

by Aynde



Series: Smart-mouths Stay in the Cockpit [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Gen, even if they don't always get along, family through thick and thin, prompt, tfa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aynde/pseuds/Aynde
Summary: Perhaps Han Solo wasn't the most diligent of fathers. But there were some things clear even through their long distance relationship. Chewie was family. The Millennium Falcon was home.Even if Ben could count on two hands the number of times he'd stayed in it.Who would have ever guessed Kylo Ren would defect from the First Order just to be a smuggler.





	Stop Flying Solo

_Three years ago_

It was a trinket, nothing more. But that didn't stop Kylo from taking off his gloves every once in a while and fingering every groove. It brought peace when all he felt was turmoil. His fist clenched.

He couldn't keep doing this. Snoke would see. Kylo Ren had to let go,  _(kill the_   _past, intoned Snoke)_ ,or... or what. Let it rule him? Could Kylo really let that peace be a part of him? Soothe his loneliness?

Could he trust it?

Green light in the dark.  _He was family! Why! What did Ben do to deserve this!?_   _(who else was in on it?)_

No, better to let go. Kylo wouldn't- _couldn't_  face that betrayal again.

He dropped the miniature Correlian freighter to the ground.

 **Crack!** , followed by a skittering clatter.

Stricken, he glanced down-

If there had been any blood left in his face at breaking the last thing Han Solo gave him, it would have fled on seeing what had been hidden inside.

 _Home_  was written in his father's illegible handwriting on the inside plating of the Falcon.

A cloaked binary beacon blinked at him right next to it.

* * *

"Don't tell me the rathtars got loose." Han Solo -  _Han Solo, the smuggler! Rey couldn't believe it!_ \- grumbled before setting off at a clip. "Kid!" He called out as they got to the ramp, "What'd you do this time!"

There was a man standing at a monitor, clicking through with a displeased expression, who spun around as they approached.

"Nothing!" He spat out.  "This is all your fault, Solo!" The man snapped out with a black scowl in the clanking din. Rey's steps faltered at the absolute (angry)  _life_ the man exuded. What the man before them lacked in classical features he more than made up for through sheer, exhilarating expression.

"My fault!" The old man stomped up to get in the face of the dark haired man. Rey shared an uneasy glance with Finn - and then 'Chewie', who shrugged helplessly. "How do we know that they're not after  **you!**  Mr. First Order's Most Wanted!"

"Woah woah woah!" Her Resistance friend almost squeaked out, backing up a few steps. The Wookie stopped him and grumbled in his ear about not going anywhere, but Rey didn't pay attention, her eyes caught on the two in front of her.

"Because it's the Guavian Death Gang, that's why!" The black haired man shouted back, jerking his arm out to point to one of the monitors.

"Oh great." Han deflated and rolled his eyes. "They must have tracked us from Nantoon."

"You think!?" The other man's voice lowered to a grumble. "Plan?"

Han started walking. "To get these two out of sight. You too, Ben. C'mon."

He had a name. Ben. Rey wasn't entirely sure if it suited him - there was something almost regal in his bearing, beyond a simple name - but in an attempt to distract herself she questioned aloud: "What's a rathtar?"

No use. Explanations came to her from all sides, but speaking caused those dark eyes to cut to her. Rey felt a shiver down to her bones and held his gaze.

His lips parted, he looked like he was going to speak up too - but then Chewie was opening up a hatch in the floor.

"Get below deck and stay there until I say so." Han told them brusquely. "Ben, make sure they don't even  _think_ about taking the Falcon."

Ben's lips twisted in a grimace - at being ordered, Rey wondered? - but nodded, slipping into the hatch.

"What about BB-8?" Rey asked quickly, there was no way the droid would fit in there.

Solo shrugged. "Stays with me, as insurance. At least until I get rid of the gang, then you can have him and be on your way."

Rey glanced down at the droid, which beeped reassuringly at her.

"And the rathtars? Where are they?" Finn asked, only to jump out of his skin when a giant mass slammed into the window pane behind them.

Han snorted. "There's one."

Rey knelt, then dangled her feet down. "What are you going to do?" She asked nervously.

"Same thing I always do." Han grumbled, then, unconvincingly said: "Talk my way out of it."

" _ **No, you don't!**_ " Echoed through the chamber. It took Rey a moment to realize it was said in both basic, by Ben beneath her, and Shyriiwook, by Chewie behind her.

"Yes, I do." Han Solo ground out, and Rey suddenly felt uneasy. "Every time."

A sudden clang interrupted them, and then suddenly Rey felt hands on her ankles. She barely had time to look down before she got tugged off her perch and fell. Strong arms and a broad chest cushioned her fall, and she looked up at Ben's face with wide eyes.

He took a few steps back, ducking substantially - he was so tall! - and set her down on her feet.

His hand rose to the back of his neck, and Rey could hear Finn stumbling in behind her but she couldn't look away. She blurted out the first thing she could think of. "I'm Rey." At least it was an introduction, she thought, relieved.

"Ah... Ben." The man muttered, glancing away and down the crawlspace, then back up to her eyes again. Was it the light, or was he turning red? Rey couldn't help but feel a bit flattered, hoping that was the case. "Ben Solo."

Rey blinked rapidly as her thoughts ground to a halt.

Ben.... Solo? As in... Han Solo? But-

Finn's voice broke into a whisper. "And I'm Finn, good to meet you, but can we move?"

Right. Introductions later. Or, well, processing them at least.

Voices echoed from above, and Ben's neck craned back.

Rey and Finn looked up too. "Can you see anything?"

"No."

"Right. Let's get closer." She hissed, then approached the crawl space.

Ben Solo's gaze scorched her.

"So, uh..." Finn's whisper broke the silence. "First Order's Most Wanted, huh? W-why's that?"

Ben was quiet for a few moments, then muttered darkly. "Defected."

Rey stopped crawling and turned incredulously. " _You_ were with the First Order?" Han Solo's... what, son? Rey supposed she didn't have to be surprised; Finn might have called him a war hero, but all of what Rey knew was of his smuggling. Not exactly an upstanding job for a prime role model (except, to Rey, he kind of was).

Finn was wincing as if he was physically hit, but Ben just met her gaze openly with a slight scowl. "It's complicated."

Her brows furrowed. "But-"

Finn spoke up, then. "Rey, thing you have to know about the First Order is, they're good about getting their claws into you. Brainwashing." His voice was a bit nervous, but met Ben's firmly after a second of shifting. "It's good enough he got away."

Rey didn't quite know what to say to that.

Luckily, she didn't have to say anything, as the intruders stepped onto the grates above them, giving them clear sight of their blasters.

Then, well, a plan went wrong, and everything turned into chaos.

* * *

The ~~pretty~~ girl had a map to Luke Skywalker.

Fucking Solo luck. Why the hell did Ben come back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to let you all know now: I am probably not going to write this.
> 
> I have a problem where I'll be able to write a really good premise, but my follow through is shit. That being said, if anyone wants to co-author, or even just write this, I'll be glad of it.
> 
> I'm operating under the assumption that everything else stays the same. Another Knight of Ren -almost- rises to Kylo Ren's position, but not quite because his spectacular defection lead to suspicion on the rest of them. But that at least makes everything on Jakku the same.
> 
> Edit: Wrote out Fly Home Flyboy, shitty Han and Ben bonding scenes for this to make this make sense.
> 
> Edit 2: Hey! [Twin Kitten](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Kitten/) decided to bite the bullet and try their hands at this! Go take a look below.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Quit Flying Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411893) by [Aynde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aynde/pseuds/Aynde), [Twin_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Kitten/pseuds/Twin_Kitten)




End file.
